I Will Protect You
by curliecues
Summary: What happens when Arlene comes back, more powerful then ever? What happens when she starts to threaten Izzy? What will Tripp do to protect her? Suckish summary but good story! R


**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in the Band**

Tripp's POV

I automatically held the door open for Izzy as we walked into my house. We were greeted by three basketballs that nearly hit us in the face. Three chuckles followed.

"Guys! What are you doing?" I asked. I walked over to the couch, my questioning expression still on my face. Izzy closed the door and plopped onto the couch. Derek and Ash were in the living room, standing by the door and Burger was in the kitchen holding the door back, making the door stay in mid-swing. The guys acted like they didn't hear me, but then Derek turned to face us with a basketball in his hand.

"What does it look like we're doing?" He said, like the answer should be obvious. He turned to face the door again and held the basketball out with two hands and yelled "Ready?" to Burger.

"Ready! In 3, 2, 1, release!" Burger yelled as he let go of the door. The door collided with the basketball and slammed right into the wall next to the front door. The band cheered and high-fived each other through the window between the kitchen and living room. Then they all turned to me and Izzy.

"SWINGING DOOR BASEBALL!" they yelled and high-fived some more. I glanced at Izzy and she had on the same confused expression as I did. She then stood up and placed a hand on her hip. It was obvious she was going to say some witty insult but was waiting for their cheering to subside. When they stopped, Derek and Ash sat on the stools under the window and Burger joined me and Izzy in the living room, sitting in the lounge chair.

"If the game's called Swinging Door Baseball, why are you guys using basketballs?" She questioned. At the same time the guys answered her.

"We were too lazy to get the baseballs."

"We thought it would be more fun."

"Yeah why did we use basketballs?"

Like usual Ash's comment was always a second late and Derek and Burger looked at him like he was stupid. We all shook our heads and ignored Ash's question. Izzy rolled her eyes and laughed at the band's randomness. She was so cute when she did that. Wait, did I just think that? Izzy, my best friend, the girl who I was in Booger Smack with, is cute? As my brain refuses to admit that I just had that flirty thought, my heart says 'Yes you did. Tripp, it's time you realized that Mrs. Right is standing right in front of you.' I gasped, knowing that my heart was never wrong, especially when it told me to make the decision to let Izzy sing in that one gig. Soon I noticed everyone looking at me. It then hit me that I had gasped out loud.

"What is it Little Man?" Burger asked. I made a "phft" sound and nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"No really Tripp what is it?" I turned to Izzy, and I was surprised to see concern scribbled all over her face. Who knew she cared about me so much.

"Ummm….I….umm….Arlene followed me and Izzy home and I think she's in the house!" I randomly said, thinking of the first thing that popped into my head. Izzy raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't see Arlene, and wouldn't you have pointed her out and suggested we run for it?" Izzy crosses her arms, detecting my lie. I was just about to tell her that I cared too much about her to freak her out with my determined stalker when we all heard a voice coming from the door. None of us had realized it had opened during my interrogation session.

"No, he's right. Good eye Rock Star." Oh no, I thought. The band simultaneously flinched and retreated into the kitchen.

"If you need us, we'll be…well not in there." Derek said and Ash slowly closed the shutters on the kitchen window. I slowly turned to face Arlene. I made a robotic wave and backed towards Izzy.

"Hey Arlene." There was an awkward pause. "Watcha doing here?" She seductively lowered her face and made long strides towards me.

"Oh, ya now, just came her to, claim my man." She bluntly stated. I gulped. Normally I wouldn't be so afraid of Arlene, more like creeped out, but ever since she had had her sweet sixteen, she had gotten more determined and slimmer, trying to woo me into asking her out. Today she was wearing a red V-neck t-shirt, skinny jeans and tan cowboy boots. Her hair was professionally straightened and she had a red hairband placed on top of her head. If I hadn't of just confessed that I loved Izzy, I probably would've been drooling right now. However, her outfit had no effect on me. Still, I gulped out of fear.

"Um actually, I'm not your man Arlene." I said quietly. Arlene's head lifted up and she had mock shock on her face.

"Not yet you aren't and its Lena now sweetie." She breathed softly. My heart started beating double time; she was really starting to scare me. I could hear Izzy scoff behind me.

"He's not your man Arlene." Izzy stated coldly. Lena stopped winking at me and whipped her head at Izzy.

"What did you say?" Lena said each word as she glided towards Izzy. When she finished the question, she was right in her face, her recently added inches taking full effect. However Izzy didn't even blink.

"I said, he's not your man, but you probably couldn't hear me with all that," Izzy put her mouth right besides Lena's ear and yelled, "EAR WAX IN THERE!" Lena gasped, held her ear, and backed away. Izzy smirked and I stood there, mouth open. Soon Lena's face changed from shock to menace.

"You shouldn't have done that Isabella Fuentes." Lena started to back up towards the door. "Because now," she opened the door and stood in the doorway, "I'm gonna be watching you; making sure you don't interfere with my destiny with Tripp. And if you pull any tricks, let's just say, you'll be receiving an extreme makeover from one of my personal body guards." Lena finished her threat with a toothy grin. Then, as if on cue, a giant muscular body guard appeared in the doorway behind Lena. "Let's go Crunch." She said as she walked to her car. Crunch watched her enter the limo, turned to Izzy, and cracked his knuckles. Then he slammed the door, cracking the door frame, and made his way to the limo. He and Lena took off and left me and Izzy awkwardly standing in my living room.

"I'm sure Lena didn't mean it Iz." I said softly and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned to face me and I could see fear in her eyes. I quickly embraced her in a hug and she started to softly cry into my shoulder. With a body guard like Lena's, there was a very slim chance Izzy's face would remain the same after their not so friendly exchange. Just thinking of Izzy getting hurt made me hug her even harder.

**So, did u like it? This is my first I'm in the Band fan fic and there really should be more Trizzy stories. Seriously, it's like the only romance in the show, unless you like Tripp and Arlene….*shudder*. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
